User blog:Meatholl/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 3 - Gliscor Fan vs Meatholl
It was done. Finally the Mystical Trixter was defeated. The battle was close but Meatholl reigned victorious. But something was off...during the fight Meatholl got transported to a new location. There were no more trees, no more deserted burned down ground. He was in a city with tall buildings. Then he looked up in the sky. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It is an UFO! (I knew it Obama) It was going straight towards him and it crashed right infront of him. Out of the UFO stepped a girl, chewing bubblegum. Meatholl looked at the girl and knew this was the right moment to flirt M : Hey gurl how u doin' G : GIR has zero lives now. M : Wat. G : So, are you my new opponent? M : I GUESS SO :}. BIG HERO SIX IS OVERRATED LOL! G : You're a Joe. M : Oh it's on. *Sponsored by the Meatholl Wiki for all your verse posting needs! Once again no beat because I'm an acapella kind of fella EPIC FOURTH OFFICIAL TOURNEY RAP BATTLE!!!!!!! ...when I knock a cop out! GLISCOR FAN! Round 3 ain't for bitches... VERSUS! ..doing work for others! MEATHOLLLL! ...dick in ur mouth now your gay! BEGIN!!!!! Meatholl If you're Dating a Life then Meathollah here is the cockblocker! Explain what you got to offer! I've seen ERBP show a more proper Potter! You've got your head in the Clouds so wake the fuck up and go go! People need to download your shit 100 times just to hear the damn vocals! You'll get a Big Zero votes as I'll bury this foe, throwing rotten tomatoes! A Fan can't flow like a Jornado but he need to blow off some Stream, though! You ain't Fast Enough! Gliscor was an Eyesore but still we all undoubtly see, insert name of Hollenblacked out MC who's trying to talk shit about me! Gliscor Fan Oi, Man, get off your ass and come at me after that porno, Cause when I spit a bunch of disses, Sloths be like “Yee, Jorn lost, bro”. Those insults you’re sayin’ are more useless than Scraw’s Spaces, That verse was like your hoverboards, because it ain’t going places! Now, on another note, those Rap Battles you made were bland! And nobody even gave a shit that you came back! I gave you enough reson to lose this tourney, So go back to your boyfriend loyg and continue on your journey! Meatholl Can't even fathom all your random tantrums I could possibly mention! Or your series-ous expanding or your obsessive fetish love for your fandom! Your lines; all Similar! Try harder! Leave you stressin', Bikini Failin' and hatin'! Aikman makes him wanna jump off Abridge so he turns a joke into date debating! You complain, rage and argue without an end; thinkin' you're always right! You are! (Syke!) And with all your Voice Acting I thought you'd be good on the mic! Today was your last day, so literal definition of WikiMAD, take your demented ass, And I Suggest you fuck off 'cause you suck more than the thing you're represented as! Gliscor Fan That’s some real wack shit, nigga, but the rap battle isn’t over yet, Since even Barry agreed that you as admin wasn’t even wet! M8, go write in your diary, Frank, this day is memorial, as I bury the Sloth Lord right next to the last battle you soiled! So get rekt, m8, by the bullshit connection that put You and I together! Even when I beat your ass, you’re still held as the aggressor! So come down to San Fransokyo, if you want to truly rhyme! Because I probably just lost, but this battle was fucking hype! Epicnail Outro HOLYMYFUCKINGYESTHATWASSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BOTH DID AMAZING ONLY ONE CAN WIN! WHO WILL THAT BE? VOTE NOW IN THE COMMENTS AND THENFINISHURFUCKINGBATTLESITSBEENAWEEKOK. Who Won? Tigerisnormal Bantha117 Category:Blog posts